The Way He Loves Him
by spunkster
Summary: Obi-Wan is in love with Qui-Gon. Will he answer his feelings?
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN WINDU, OBI-WAN, QUI-GON, YODA ETC...just Andrea

Spunk: Hey there, It's me, Spunky Spunker, BUT there's other person here in called spunky, so now I'll be known as Spunk!

Muffin: Hi, I'm Muffin "Evil Muffin"Muffins. I'm here to be your friend and your comentarist while you read this story.

Spunk: No you won't...you'll just give your not-important-at-all-opinion at the end of the story and try to make it fun for the readers and stimulate them to leave a review.

Muffin: ¬¬ ....Anyways, I hope you like the story....

Spunk: What?

X.x.X.x.X

_' I´m nervous master...'_

_' Yes, I can sense it...'_

_' Am I so unprotected? '_

_' No, but you are my padawan, it's logical for me to sense it...'_

_' Yes, I had forgotten that master...do you think I'm ready? '_

_' Yes, of course Obi-Wan, and if you're not, then we'll train harder. Won't we? '_

_' Yes master...'_

_' Now relax, you need to be relaxed and in total control for this '_

"Ready for the revision are you, MasterJinn and Padawan Kenobi?" said Yoda sitting in his usual place in the Jedi Counsil.

"Yes master Yoda " said Qui-Gon as his padawan stood at his right side.

"You seem pretty capable of passing this revision, Obi-Wan. Now remember, this is very difficult, and just few ones can pass this revision. You are too young for this. Are you still sure you want to continue this? " asked master Windu as he stared emotionlessly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded. "Then Master Qui-Gon, go outside while we check young Obi-Wan" said a bluehaired Jedi.

Qui-Gon left the room uneasily, his padawan was being tested, and the results of the revision will changetheir futures. Part of Qui-Gon didn't want him topass because then Obi-Wan will be knighted earlier, and he'll lose his padawan, the person he loved the most. The other part was willing for Obi-Wan to pass, because that will mean that his padawan was strong and was capable of many things. It was a dilema for Qui-Gon.

Hestepped into the hallway and the door closed behind him. In the end of the hallway there was a girl padawan about 16 years old with brown revellious hair, she was kneeling down in front of a group of young padawans whose ages were between 7 and 10 years old. She was smiling at the kids while she told them something.

"So, do you kidos wanna make Master Windu happy?" she asked grinning. The kids nodded their heads, "Then, you must call Master Windu by his favorite name, Master Wombat." The kids looked at her not believing her words. "I don't trust you Andrea, last time you told us that-" Andrea raised her hand, "Guys, believe me, he likes that name." She said. "Have I ever lied to you?" she said in a hurt tone, an alien boy raised his head and opened his mouth to answer but Andrea put her hand in his face, "Don't answer. Now, go and call him Master Wombat. OK?" she raised her eyebrow. "OK Andrea. We will..." said the little kids innocently, "Then go, you don't wanna be late for your last daily trainings." The kids nodded and rushed to their trainings, Andrea got to her feet and watched the kids disappear in the hallway, still not looking behind her.

"Master, your presence I hadn't noticed until now." She said.

"Yes, I can see. Now padawan Andrea, why were you telling the kids to call Master Windu 'Master Wombat'?" asked Qui-Gon. Andrea smiled, "Well, I guess I can't get over the joke I made to my master last week..." she laughed silently now facing Qui-Gon. He frowned slighlty and smiled, "You mean hiding wombats all over Windu's room and bathroom?" he asked, " Really cool it was Master. Admit you must." She said.

"I've noticed you talk a little bit like Master Yoda" said Qui-Gon, Andrea smirked. "Because of my joke, I've spended the this week with Master Yoda more than with my own master. That fact makes Windu get jealous. And that makes me have a good time. I like seeying Windu jealous because he can hide his emotions really good." Qui-Gon smiled.

"Is there anything between you and him?" she looked stranged about the question. "No, of cousre not. I mean, I love my master, but like a father, and he loves me, like a daughter. You know, that master-padawan love. You'll be surprised to know who I love." She said. Qui-Gon raise his eyebrow, "Do I know him? " he asked, Andrea blushed,

"Actually you do master...And, is there something between you and Obi?" she raised her eyebrow. Now it was her turn to know the truth.

"No, we are just friends, just friends, you know. The way you love Windu. That relationship." Said Qui-Gon. " Well master Jinn. How do you feel for him? I mean, if he passes this test he'll be knighted earlier..."

Qui-Gon felt as if he had lost something. Obi-Wan meant a lot to him, and if he was knighted he'll lose more than a padawan, and a friend...

"Master...you don't have to feel that way. I understand that feeling. But sooner or earlier the time will come. It is normal to feel- Oh, master Windu's calling me. I have to go to my trainings and my punishment. Bye master, if you need advice, call me. I might be young, but I know about this." She said and winked at Qui-Gon while she ran through the hallways.

After she had disappeared of sight, Obi-Wan stepped out of the room. He had a worried face.

"Master, I don't know if I passed." He said looking sad. Qui-Gon smiled slightly at him and placed a fatherly hand over his padawan's shoulder " Don't worry Padawan, everything that happens it's because of the force. What happens, is meant to happen. Now, don't be sad. Let's go. It's late and you are tired. You better have a rest." Said Qui-Gon, and with that, he and his padawan went to their room.

W.w.W.w.W.w.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were changing their outfits in the same room, the wonbats in Windu's room escaped when he freaked out and they destroyed some of the other Jedis' rooms. Apparently, the wombats liked the scent of Obi-Wan's room and decided to rest and reproduce and do more stuff. So now they were sharing the place to sleep.

Qui-Gon took his robes off letting his bare chest in the air while the pants covered his legs. He kneeled in the floor to take his boots off. His broad back was facing Obi-Wan, and he couldn't help but watch Qui-Gon's back and a little part of his chest and blush.

"I'm going to the bathroom" said Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan started taking his robes and pants down. Obi-Wan looked between his legs, his eyes widened and rushed to bathroom before Qui-gon " Aah, master. I-I need to change 'cause I'm really tired, so..." "Obi-Wan, what's wrong with you? Are you hiding from me or what?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No master, I'm certainly not, but...well, I'm in a hurry" Obi-Wan said as he felt his risen member get harder. _'O, not now!'_ he though, he changed his robes quickly into a big stuffed pair of robes that could hide that hard thing. Then he went out of the bathroom looking uneasily at his master.Who returned the look in a strange questioning way. "I'm sorry master..." said Obi-Wan silenlty, and went to opposite the side of his new room. He got his journal out and started writing.

**- I can't believe that just for watching my master's back and part of his chest I got like this. Oh, for the force. I need strength. I want to pass the tests, but I don't want to be far away of my beloved master. I know this father-son love has turned into something else. And I know I'm the only one who feels it. I'm getting into deep troubles. How did I ended up loving my master! Loving him as a man will love his wife! I've been having this dreams, were I see myself making love to him. And everytime, it feels more real...I don't know what it's gonna happen the day I say his name outloud while dreaming those things....-**

X.x.X.x.X.x

Spunk: That's all! See ya!

Muffin: Read and Review....we LOVE reviews!


	2. strongbox in the dark

I've been a lil' while dead meaning about my Star Wars story, sorry 'bout that! But with just 2 reviews I'll update!!!

* * *

Qui-Gon was sitting in indian style in the temple's gardens as he meditated. He was surrounded by many types if exotic and even believed to be extinctplants. As his eyes were closed, and his mind and soul in his meditations, an individualwatched him with amazement, love, tenderness, and sadness. For this person knew Qui-Gon will never answer its love, for he never seemed to have any interest in this person. The individual sighed in sadness and headed to the insides of the temple.

Thinking about Qui-Gon and other things, the person bumbed into somebody and woke up from its dream.

"Oh hi Obi-Wan, you seem to also be as distracted as me"

"Yeah, you too Andrea. What were you doing?" Obi-Wan and Andrea laughed uneasily and looked away.

"I was just turisting in the temple, n' ya?"

"Eh, I was heading to my room, well see you later." Obi-Wan said and drifted away. Andrea waved at him and then went to her own room.

* * *

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Qui-Gon entered to Obi's old room before the wombat attack.

"Yes?" Qui looked at his padawan and smiled when he saw wombat S's were Obi's bed used to be.

"I.....I-I have......a problem..." Obi said while picking his ragged clothes from his now dusted dirty closet.

"Yes...? What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui asked concerned as his padawan looked away from his gaze.

"I don't know anything about love...and I...I want to know how I can know when I love somebody..." Obi-Wan said embarazed, he had never talked about love with nobody, not even his master, they always weretoo busy training or in misions or something else, but never love.

Qui-Gon smiled and frowned slightly as the question was exposed. Why was the question asked, who was the person Obi might feel love for? But he was happy that his padawan was starting to discover such abeautiful thing like love, and he wanted his padawan to be happy, he wanted that more than everything.

"Well, tell me. How do you feel around this person?" Qui asked interested.

"Well....I feel, nervous, and sometimes I look at this person, and I have a great desire to-"

"To hug her and be with her, and kiss her, and tell her everything is goona be OK. You want to be with her all the time, and give her everything she needs?" Qui asked, painfully, he remembered his memories of his love life.

"...yes...master, have you ever been in love...?" Obi was surprised, at the beggining of the conversation, Obi-Wan was unsure about talking about love with his master, for he seemed so calm, and so love un-needy. Obi could bet that the 98 of the people living in the temple do not know about Qui-Gon feeling emotions like love. Or maybe the 99. Qui-Gon was mysterious, so interesting, he was like a strongbox in the dark, you try to open it, but you can't, you have to feel and know the box for a good time.

"Haha" Qui laughed not amazed or insulted by his padawan's questions. Many people though he was emotionless and cold. "Yes, padawan. No matter how unreal and unbelivable it seems, I've loved, and I still love." Qui smiled, part painfully, part happily.

Obi-Wan blushed, he somehow felt he had hurt his master.

"So tell me, Obi-Wan.Who is the guy?" oooow, that was a direct question that caught Obi with low shields.

"H-how do y-you know it's a m-man?" Obi-Wan was certainly shocked, but Qui-Gon smiled easily at him.

"Because before I interrupted you, you never said 'she', or 'her'. You said 'this'." Obi looked down. "It's not bad to love a man, do not feel ashamed padawan. Those are feelings a person can't control."

"But, but I don't know if he'll love me back. I donot know how he'll react when he realizes I love _him_..."His eyes were feeling watery, and his stomach had a big knot obstructing it. Was he being too sentimental? Was he too queer? Why was he suddenly so sensitive and weak?

"You do not have to cry. I'm sure he'll answer you. Just the one that really loves you, will accept you as you are." Obi-Wan looked up to Qui-Gon's gaze, it was penetrating, but still, it was full of comprehension, and weirdly it containedmercy,sadness, pity and hope.

A tear slipped from Obi-Wan's eyes to his cheek, Qui-Gon looked at it, and approached to his padawan. Slowly, with his finger he pulled it away and discretly caressed his padawan's cheek. Obi-Wan didn't seemed to notice the caress, but he seemed to welcome his master's touch.

Obi-Wan may not have been thinking, but he hugged his master tightly, and his master welcomed and returned it. Obi looked up to his master, his semblant was calm and hiseyes were so beautiful, and shined so sweetlythat Obi-Wan felt that Qui-Gon's expression was calling him.

Qui looked down at Obi-Wan, and at the beggining, Obi's expression was confused, now it had a lovely one in it. And Qui-Gon felt the desire he'd felt ever since he realized how he felt for his padawan.

Obi-Wan raised his head, and Qui-Gon lowered his. Both of their lips united in a tender kiss. Obi introduced his tongue into Qui-Gon's mouth and he moaned into his lips. Both of them were enjoying the sweetest kiss they ever felt.

Obi's room door opened and Andrea stepped in "Ah yes, master Qui-Gon, Obi, master Yoda and Windu say that I will clean the room not _**YOU!??**_ What thecrap is going on here!?" Andrea yelled in fear amazement and shock.

Both padawan and master stood there holding each other and looking at a shaken up teenager, she then recovered and said "Oh my god...I knew it!!! But still, OH MY GOD!!!!" she ran outside of the room and yelled in the hallway "OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY _**GOD**_!! I KNEW IT!! I KNEW _**IT**_!!!!!"


End file.
